Evie' Adventure
by JeanOConnell195
Summary: Evie's adventure is caused by none other than Jonathan.


Title: Evie's Adventure  
Summary: Evelyn's adventure is purely for laughs, and it's all Jonathan's fault.  
Rating: G  
E-mail: JeanOConnell195@aol.com  
Disclaimer: They're not mine!  
Evelyn smiled at the new book, and then opened it gingerly. She reveled at the smell of it, making Rick laugh.   
"For crying out loud Evie, it's not a candle. It's just a book." he grinned and she stuck her tongue out at him.   
"It's not just a book. It's the book, other than the two books we found in Hamunaptra. It's about curses and whatnot. Curses that were written by the pharaohs." she beamed and saw the look on his face.   
She shook his head, snatching the book from her and closing it. "No way. Remember what happened last time you read a stupid book? Nu-uh. I'm not going to let you do it again." he growled and Jonathan walked in, a questioning look on his face.   
"What have we here?" he snatched the book from Rick and opened it, not bothering to read the title.   
He laughed, and recited a small verse, and pointed directly at Evie, laughing. "This is all nonsense! Like any of this would really happen." he laughed, and Evie sighed, yet felt funny. She shook her head, and her body began to glow.   
"Jonathan, you idiot!" she growled at him as she began to change, her body becoming furry as she began to shrink.   
She held her hands in front of her face as Rick and Jonathan stood by, incredulously watching as she began to transform. Her fingers disappeared and were replaced by paws, and whiskers sprouted from her cheeks, as she became a foot tall. When the transformation had been completed, and sat back on her haunches, and turned toward a mirror hanging from the wall. She jumped up and screamed.   
"I'M A CAT!" she shrieked and Rick smacked Jonathan in the back of the head.   
"You're an idiot Jonathan!" he yelled as he grabbed the book and flung it across the room.   
Jonathan stood still, his face still shocked. "How was I supposed to know she'd change into a cat? I didn't know that was a book of curses O'Connell, it wasn't as if I knew!" he stood up for himself as Rick walked over to Evelyn. He gently lifted her up and set her on the desk as he took the chair in front of it.   
"At least you're a pretty cat."   
"Shut up Jonathan!" they both yelled and he jumped, sitting down on a chair.   
"Honey? Are you okay?" Rick asked as the Siamese Evelyn paced back and forth, her four legs sporting black paws on each end. Her otherwise tan body stood out. Her black face, her paws, and the tip of her tail held colour, and her blue eyes stood out against the light tan of her fur.   
"What? What do you mean am I okay? I'm a cat! I'm a Siamese cat, I'm not a human anymore!" she stopped and looked at her paws. "I don't even have fingers." she sighed and climbed off the desk onto O'Connell's lap.   
"What are we going to do?" she asked Rick and he stroked her head, making her purr.   
He thought for a moment, and then looked down at her. "You're the one with the knowledge, you tell me what to do. I'm married to a cat for heavens sake." he picked her up and hugged her. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm going to figure this out." he promised and kissed the top of her furry head.   
  
-Three days later-   
Laughter filled the room. "It's not funny Curator!" Evelyn shrieked, and frowned as she sat on the desk of the museum's curator inside the Cairo Museum. "Yes, it's really not funny. I don't like having to live with the fact that I have a pet instead of a wife. We've looked through all of the books we have on curses and can't find anything that would be able to change her back to a human." Rick stifled the curators laugh, yet the old lovable man kept a smile on his face.   
"My dear, on the next full moon, the spell will wear off. Believe me when I say that you're not the first on to have this problem."   
"At least I know I'm not the only person in the world that's been a feline. It's really strange, and I don't like it. I want to be human again." she begged and said good-bye as Rick picked her up and carried her out of the Museum.   
  
"Only two days left honey, and then you'll be yourself again." O'Connell smiled as he walking into the library, finding her asleep on the desk in a ray of sun as it peered through the window right before sunset.   
"Good." she announced and rolled over, facing him. "I really hate eating out of a bowl and sleeping curled up on your stomach at night. These naps are driving me crazy as well. I can't stop sleeping, and when I'm not sleeping, I have cravings for the strangest things. I almost chased a mouse today." she grinned her catlike grin, and Rick picked her up petting her soft fur, making her purr.   
He grinned and carried her off for dinner.   
  
Two days later they all sat in the library as Evelyn slept curled on Rick's lap as he read a book. The Siamese Evelyn purred as her eyes opened. 'I might be able to get used to this.' She thought to herself, and the decided it probably wouldn't be fair to Rick if she remained a cat. Even though it would be kind of fun. A strange feeling overtook her, and she shook her head, lifting a paw up in front of her face as she noticed it began to glow. Fingers emerged from the paws, and she began to grow, making Rick drop his book and lean back, and Jonathan to choke on his brandy. Fur disappeared and turned back into skin, and the whiskers went back the way they came. The glowing stopped, and she looked herself over. She was Evelyn again. She was human. She smiled at Rick and wrapped her arms around his neck as she still sat on his lap.   
"You're back." he smiled and kissed her lightly as Jonathan walked over to the happy couple.   
"Darn. I was kind of getting used to you being feline." he grinned and Evelyn swatted at him.   
She walked over to the book of curses that was lying on her desk, and aptly tossed it out the window. "I think I've had enough curses for a lifetime In feline and in human years." she grinned and walked over to O'Connell, kissing him as Jonathan groaned at the romantic scene.   
"Get a room." he growled and walked from the library. "I'm going to find that book and make you two lovebirds just that. Two lovebirds." he laughed and the couple ignored him.   
THE END  



End file.
